


A Change of Plans

by sunnydalewerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Butt Plugs, Dry Humping, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Stile Stilinski, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, References to Knotting, Rimming, Sex Toys, Stiles and Derek are both sixteen/seventeen-ish, Switching, Top Stiles Stilinski, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydalewerewolf/pseuds/sunnydalewerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek had been best friends since they were babies, their parents having all been friends since college. Growing up, it had seemed very apparent that Derek would be an alpha and Stiles an omega. Stiles had just kind of always assumed they would end up together, and he thought Derek had assumed the same. No one ever said anything about it, but that’s just the way things would be. </p><p>So when they both end up being omegas, things get kind of complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point any out to me. :)
> 
> There's some mildly dubious consent, which is explained in the end notes.

They’re cuddling in Derek’s room, watching Star Wars on Derek’s laptop, when it happens. They’ve been cuddling a lot more often recently. Meanwhile, Stiles has been trying not to read too much into that.

Derek’s burying his nose into Stiles neck, and damn Stiles likes to think he has at least a moderate level of self-restraint, but this is seriously pushing his limits. Then he feels Derek’s lips brush against his neck, and Stiles just. Fuck self-restraint. He leans his head back, giving Derek more room as a moan is ripped from his throat.

Derek apparently takes that as a cue to keep going, because he just latches down and starts sucking a mark into Stiles’ neck. In the background, Luke Skywalker is crying out about how Vader can’t possibly be his father, and Derek must find it distracting too, because he leans forward and shuts his laptop, and then there’s only silence. Well, silence and the sound of Stiles’ completely undignified moans as Derek bites down on his neck and sucks.

They shouldn’t be doing this. Stiles knows that. Having sex outside of heat before marriage is pretty frowned upon, but fuck he doesn’t care right now, not when he’s getting pretty much everything he’s ever dreamed about.

“Derek, what are we doing?” he asks, because his lack of a brain-to-mouth just loves to ruin good things.

Derek leans back and smiles at him, eyes lit up like Stiles hasn’t seen them in the past couple of months, before he leans in and kisses Stiles on the lips. He pulls back and says, “I thought that was pretty obvious.”

And okay, so that doesn’t really answer his question. There’s still so much going on in his brain, because in the past few months Stiles had honestly almost come to terms with the fact that this would probably never happen. His life had been turned pretty much upside down, but he’s been getting through it, restructuring his life plans to not include Derek Hale, his best friend, becoming his mate.

Yet here they are.

But how can Stiles honestly be expected to focus on the past few months when Derek’s leaning back in to kiss him?

Derek’s hands come up to cup his face, and his lips press firmly against Stiles'. Stiles brain has basically left the building by the time he starts to return the kiss, firmly replaced by an all-encompassing want. Derek’s tongue presses against his lips, begging for entrance, and Stiles lets him in.

Derek rolls over so he’s straddling Stiles legs, and he leans back to look at Stiles.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he says, smiling at Stiles with hooded eyes, and that look of desire is something Stiles has only ever dreamed about being directed at him.

“Me too. God, me too,” Stiles says, reaching a hand out and yanking Derek’s face forward so they’re kissing again. Derek chuckles a bit into his mouth, but the laugh fades into a moan as Stiles grabs Derek’s ass and yanks it forward so their hips are rolling together and then Derek’s very hard erection is pressed against his own, and the feeling is just as amazing as Stiles always imagined it would be.

Stiles has never felt this level of desire before, never felt so blind with lust, but god it feels amazing. He quickly rolls them over so that he’s now straddling Derek, and he just keeps rolling his hips, rutting against him.

It feels great, but god he needs more, so much more.

He doesn’t realize he’s saying that out loud until Derek responds, “Anything. Tell me what you need.”

“Please,” he says, not even knowing what he means.

Derek’s reaching between them, his fingers reaching into Stiles jeans, and Derek's just gotten a hand around his dick which is so, so good, when the door opens.

“Hey losers, dinner’s ready—Oh my god,” Laura says, her tone changing completely as she starts coughing, her eyes glowing red.

Derek yanks his hand out of Stiles pants and leans back, pushing Stiles off of him, eyes wide open in fear.

“Damn it, Stilinski, the smell of you in heat is something I definitely never wanted to experience,” she says, leaning out of the room and yelling down the stairs, “Mom, call the Sheriff!”

She turns back in, nose still scrunched up in disgust. “You’re lucky I’m mated already. You shouldn’t be out of your house in this state, kid. And what the hell, Derek, why didn’t you say something to us earlier? We could’ve gotten him to his room before it got this bad.”

She turns to her brother, an eye raised in judgment before realization appears to dawn on her face, finally taking in their debauched state.

“Oh. Huh. That’s…okay,” she says, extremely confused. “I’m going to go downstairs. I’ll leave you guys to figure this out yourselves.”

She turns around and walks down stairs, shaking her head as she goes.

Derek turns to Stiles, eyes still wide with fear, but now there’s also a look of guilt. “I didn’t know, Stiles, I swear. Oh my god, I am so sorry.”

It all clicks into place. The intense desire he was feeling, the fact that his raging boner still hasn’t gone away, despite all the embarrassment. He’s going into heat.

He’s an omega. Of course he is. That’s what he had been expecting for just about as long as he could remember, but it still hurts. For the last few months, there's been a small part of him that has been pretending that maybe he could be an alpha or maybe even a beta. Anything but an omega.

Because Derek’s an omega, and if there’s one thing that doesn’t happen, it’s omegas ending up with omegas.

“I’m gonna go wait for my dad,” he mumbles, getting up and walking out without looking at Derek again.

*****

Everything changed three months ago, when Derek had been absent from school. Stiles texted him in the middle of English, saying something about how dare Derek leave him alone in that class. English was one of the few classes he didn’t have with Scott, his other best friend, so he really counted on Derek being there to save him from boredom every day.

Derek didn’t respond all day, so after school, Stiles drove to his house to make sure he was okay.

When he knocked on the door, Mrs. Hale answered, looking surprised to see Stiles there.

“Stiles! What brings you over here,” she asked with the fond tone of voice she reserved specially for him and her family.

“I was just checking to make sure Derek’s okay; he isn’t responding to my texts, and he wasn’t in class today.”

Talia nodded, and then she said something that Stiles will never forget, because it ended up completely changing his life. “Derek went into heat yesterday, so he’ll be absent for the next couple of days.”

Stiles laughed, not knowing how else to react. She had to be joking. “Very funny, Mrs. Hale.”

Talia’s face became sadder then. “I’ll tell him you came by when he comes around.”

And that was that. Stiles said goodbye and went home to freak out. Stiles and Derek had been best friends since they were babies, their parents having all been friends since college. Growing up, it had seemed very apparent that Derek would be an alpha and Stiles an omega. Stiles had just kind of always assumed they would end up together, and he thought Derek had assumed the same. No one ever said anything about it, but that’s just the way things would be. Stiles and Derek would talk about the future, where they would go to college, where they would end up settling down, and it was just always a given that they would be together.

Scott had often told Stiles that the two of them disgusted him with how obsessed with each other they were. Then, Allison Argent had moved to Beacon Hills sophomore year, and Scott just looked at Stiles one day and said, “I get it. You and Derek, I mean. I get it.”

Allison and Scott were probably both betas, but they wouldn’t really know for sure for a while.

You didn't really know what you were until puberty hit and you either went into heat, responded to people going into heat, or did neither. People could generally tell what they were beforehand, but sometimes they were wrong.

Stiles didn’t sleep that night, worried about what this would mean for him and Derek. Part of Stiles knew he wasn’t an alpha, but maybe he would be a beta. Beta-omega relationships were rare, but at least they weren’t unheard of.

It scared Stiles that if he was an omega too, he probably wouldn’t even end up wanting Derek that way. It went against their basic nature for omegas to be attracted to other omegas. Omegas were meant to comfort each other, and they made great friends, but not romantic partners.

Stiles had a hard time imagining not even being attracted to Derek. For the last few of years, Derek had played a starring role in most of Stiles’ masturbatory fantasies, and he really struggled to imagine seeing him a few days later and feeling nothing.

That night, Stiles imagined Derek while he was in the shower. He imagined Derek fucking himself on a knotted dildo in his room, Derek’s desperate moans as he desperately gripped himself.  Stiles started to stroke himself faster as he imagined Derek begging Stiles to fuck him, pictured Derek with his ass in the air as Stiles fucked into him. He came hard at the new images, a fantasy Stiles had never even thought of.

Two days later, during last period, Stiles received a text from Derek, reading simply, “Come over.”

He was a nervous wreck as he pulled up to the Hale driveway, imagining that everything was about to change even more.

It was Laura who opened the door a few moments after he rang the doorbell, shaking her head at him as she let him in.

“Of course he called you. You two disgust me.” But she was smiling in amusement, and Stiles thought that maybe they would be okay after all.

She walked into the kitchen as Stiles walked up to Derek’s room.

He opened the door and struggled not to gape. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it was definitely not Derek’s room still smelling strongly of sex, and Derek lying in his bed in nothing but sweatpants.

Derek looked over, his face unreadable as Stiles walked in, closed the door behind him, and sat down in his desk chair.

They stared at each other for a moment before Stiles said, “Dude I don’t know if you realize this, but it still smells like jizz in here.”

Let it never be said that Stiles had any tact.

Luckily, it appeared it was the perfect thing to say, because Derek laughed before he quirked an eyebrow at Stiles.

“My heat just broke a couple of hours ago, and I’m still exhausted. Excuse me for not taking the time clean everything up.” His voice was quieter as he added on, “I didn’t think I’d have to for you.”

“Dude, no! I’m just messing around. It’s all good,” Stiles said quickly.

It was awkward. It was easily the most awkward Stiles had ever felt around him, and Derek had walked in on the middle of Stiles jerking off to one of his very many Derek Hale fantasies a couple of times, so that was saying a lot.

Stiles looked around the room. He couldn’t see any toys or anything, and in fact everything actually looked really clean. Despite what Derek said, Stiles knew that he had to have cleaned up a lot. The sheets had clearly just been changed.

Stiles got up and got into Derek’s bed, curling up next to him.

“You sure you want to do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I,” he retorted, but Derek didn’t answer him.

Stiles was happy to note that he was still very much attracted to his friend, though he knew from health class that it was possible that would go away after he went into heat himself.

They lay in silence for a while, Derek’s arm around him.

Finally, he couldn’t help but ask, “So how was it?”

Derek snorted next to him. “You already know how it was. You’re in the same health class I’m in.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and moved closer to Derek, leaning his head onto his shoulder. This was good, the bickering. It was familiar.

“You know it isn’t the same. I want to know how it was for you.”

Derek sighed and Stiles thought it maybe wasn’t a good idea to ask.

“It was honestly just really awkward. My mom realized what was happening pretty early on, thank God, and she immediately had my dad drive me to the store to buy…supplies. Which, let me tell you, picking out dildos and vibrators while my dad stands a few feet away, attempting to give me privacy, is a memory I could honestly have happily lived without. Then we got back, and my parents stocked my room with food and bottles of water. A few hours later it had completely taken over. I don’t actually remember much after that.”

Stiles knew Derek, so he could tell that the last sentence was a lie, but that was okay.

“So can I see what you bought?”

“No!” Derek choked out, leaning away from Stiles and glaring.

“Oh, come on! I’m curious. I’ve never bought anything like that. Do you have any stellar recommendations?” Stiles laughed at Derek’s mortification, but a small smile slowly spread across Derek’s face as he shook his head.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re killing me! I need to know these things. While I applaud you for going through what you did, I refuse to go to a heat shop with my dad.”

And then they were both laughing.

The laughter faded, and Stiles sobered up, deciding it was as good a time as any to put everything out there.

“So what happens now?”

He looked up at Derek to see him smiling at him, but with the question Derek became confused.

“What do you mean?”

Stiles swallowed down, trying to get over his nerves.

“I mean, I always kind of assumed…and I mean it’s okay if you didn’t…of course you didn’t I mean why would you when I’m just…never mind.”

He didn’t realize until after he finished that he never really said it, but Derek held him closer and put his chin on Stiles head and said, “I assumed too.”

“So what do we do?”

Derek sighed. “We wait and see what happens. Who knows? Maybe you’ll end up being an alpha.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Stiles said because he didn’t know what else he could say. They both knew that wasn’t likely.

*****

So of course Stiles isn’t all that surprised as he sits in the Hale living room, waiting for his dad to arrive. He’s even sort of planned for this, and in a drawer at home he has a bunch of toys waiting for him that he had kind of hoped he wouldn’t ever actually need to use.

More than anything, he’s just extremely confused. He’s an omega. He’s going into heat. So why did he react to Derek kissing him? Moreover, why did Derek seem to respond to Stiles’ heat? That goes against everything he’s learned in health class about omega heat patterns.

There’s a knock on the door, and Mrs. Hale comes in to open the door while Stiles just stays seated, staring down at his shoes. A huge part of him is hoping that Derek will come running down the stairs, that they can talk before Stiles goes. That maybe Derek will go with him.

And then what? Derek will spend his heat with him? Stiles nearly laughs at the thought. As if that will ever happen.

It’s now official. Despite whatever fuckery just happened upstairs, Stiles and Derek won’t end up being mates. They won’t get married or even date. Stiles is going to go home and spend his heat alone, and then later on he’ll go looking for an alpha to spend his second heat with, as is traditional. Maybe Derek’s already found one to help him get through his own second heat in a few months.

Talia and his dad are talking, but Stiles doesn’t hear them, completely focused on how mad he is. Mad at the world, mad at his body, just so fucking upset with the entire situation. Part of him can’t wait for the heat to fully take over so he won’t be able to focus on any of it, won’t be able to care about anything but his own lust.

“Come on, kid,” his dad says, sounding awkward. Stiles gets up and follows him, turning back to look up the stairs before he walks out. Derek’s door is closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Super sorry about the angsty ending. Rest assured, they will get their shit together by the end of the story. 
> 
> The second chapter will be posted soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

His heat is four days of misery.

He spends the entire time wishing Derek was there with him, too deep in a haze to be embarrassed about how often he finds himself calling out his best friend’s name.

When his heat finally breaks, he cleans himself up and walks downstairs to find his dad in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Bacon? Really?” he says with a laugh, too exhausted to really be angry with his dad.

“Turkey bacon. I figured we could compromise,” his dad responds.

Stiles takes a seat and watches his dad cook.

When his father finishes and takes a seat in front of him, things become awkward, the sound of sizzling no longer there to fill the silence.

“You should call Derek,” his father says finally, and Stiles just stares at him in shock. Calling Derek seems like the worst idea to him right now. He doesn’t even know what he would say. “He’s called six times, asking how you are and making sure I’ll ask you to call him when you’re back to normal.”

Stiles huffs out a laugh.

“I don’t want to talk to Derek.”

He looks down at his plate of food to avoid the stare he can feel his dad giving him.

“Look, son. I don’t know what happened between the two of you before I picked you up, but Derek is your best friend, and he’s worried sick. Give him a call.”

They don’t speak for the rest of breakfast.

Stiles doesn’t call Derek.

He takes Friday off from school and spends the entire weekend trying to figure out what to say. On Sunday, he calls Scott over.

They play Assassins Creed for hours, and Stiles thinks that this is what he appreciates most about Scott. He knows when and when not to speak.

After a while, Stiles’ thoughts get to be too much, and he pauses the game. But he doesn’t say anything.

Finally, Scott says, “So how was it?”

Stiles laughs.

“Do you really want to know?”

He looks up to see his best friend struggling not to cringe. “Honestly? Not really. At this point, I’m ninety percent sure I’m a beta, and I’m extremely glad about that.”

“So why ask?”

“Because it’s either ask about that or ask about what else is bothering you.”

His head snaps up in surprise.

“How’d you—”

“Oh, come on. I’m not an idiot. So are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Stiles shakes his head.

“I don’t even know what’s wrong.”

“Does this have anything to do with why Derek has been even broodier than usual all week?”

Stiles stares down at his hands.

“How’s he doing?”

“On Tuesday, I tried to talk to him. I thought he was angry because now you guys getting together is officially off the table. I made a comment about how nobody expected it and that it sucked you are both omegas. All he said was, ‘That’s not the problem. It doesn’t bother me that we’re both omegas.’ Which, who is he even trying to kid? Everyone knows he’s been lost on you for his entire life.”

Stiles sighs and decides to tell him the whole story.

When he’s finished, Scott’s confusion is almost palpable.

“Wait, but if he’s an omega, he couldn’t possibly be reacting to your heat. Not like that. An omega’s natural response to another omega’s heat is to comfort and help them, not fuck them.”

“Well, the health books must have lied or something. There’s a loophole,” Stiles says with a shrug.

“Okay. Well, I’m not really sure I can help you with this problem, bro. You should probably talk to Derek.”

Stiles groans. “I don’t want to talk to Derek. What do I even say? Hey, I’m sorry about that weird fluke last week, but can we go back to being best friends while I pine for you from afar? By the way, have you had any luck finding an alpha to get you through your next heat, because I just kind of want to die at the thought of that? Yeah, no thanks, I’ll pass.”

If it’s even possible, Scott looks even more confused.

“Wait, you mean you still have feelings for Derek?”

“Uhm, yeah dude. Haven’t you been listening?”

“But, you’re both omegas.”

“Way to finally see my problem,” Stiles says.

They’re both silent for a few moments, before Scott says, “Maybe if you saw him in person post-heat, you’d get over it. You should probably go see him.”

Which is how, after dinner, Stiles finds himself driving over to the Hale house.

Laura opens the door with a sigh.

“He’s in his room moping. I don’t know what the hell is going on between you two, but you need to fix it.”

She turns around and walks into the kitchen before he can respond.

Derek’s door is slightly ajar, and Stiles pushes it open to find Derek lying in bed with his eyes closed, headphones in his ears.

He closes the door quietly and sits on the edge of the bed without saying anything, and Derek jumps in response, eyes shooting open in shock.

“Stiles,” he says, taking the headphones out and sitting up.

“Hi.”

“Stiles, I am so sorry,” Derek says, to Stiles’ confusion.

“Sorry about what?”

“The other day, what I did. I didn’t mean to—”

Part of Stiles breaks at that. Of course Derek didn’t mean to do anything. It was just a fluke, some weird unexplainable result of his heat.

“Yeah, I know. My heat set you off. It’s fine,” he says bitterly.

“No, it’s not. I never would have done that if I had known you were going into heat. I took advantage of you. I should have realized,” Derek says, sounding miserable.

“It’s really no big deal. It isn’t like I wasn’t into it.”

“You were going into heat. You couldn’t control—”

“Derek, stop. I’m telling you, it’s okay. Let’s put it behind us,” Stiles says firmly, hating the way Derek’s face is contorted in self-loathing. Stiles stands up and sits next to Derek, putting his head on his shoulder like he’s always done, even though it feels different now, knowing they will never be together.

“We’re good, okay?” Stiles says, and Derek nods.

“We’re good.”

*****

Things are awkward for a while, but within a couple of weeks, things between them are almost back to normal.

Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Allison hang out together in school, and on weekends Derek and Stiles hang out while Scott’s usually out on dates with Allison.

Derek and Stiles don’t talk about what happened before Stiles’ heat again.

Stiles tries to pretend he’s getting over his crush.

It’s two months later. Stiles and Derek are marathoning Stiles’ new favorite show, _The 100_ , on Derek’s bed, but in the back of Stiles’ mind something has been bothering him for days.

So when an episode ends, Stiles blurts out, “So have you had any luck finding an alpha to spend your heat with?”

It’s been over five months since Derek’s heat, so there’s just a couple more weeks to go before his second one. It’s rare for omegas to spend their second heats alone, and Stiles thinks maybe Derek hasn’t been talking to him about the process because he thinks it’s awkward. Still, Stiles needs to know.

Derek stares at him blankly before he averts his gaze.

“I’m not looking for an alpha.”

What? “What do you mean, you’re not looking for an alpha?”

“I’m going to spend my second heat alone.”

Stiles thinks about his own heat, how miserable it was. It’s a well-known fact that heats are better when they’re not spent alone.

“Why would you do that?”

Derek shrugs, still not looking at him. “I’m not interested in a random heat partner.” He finally looks Stiles in the eye and asks, “Have you had any luck finding one?”

Stiles shakes his head. He hasn’t even begun looking.

“I should probably get started on that soon.”

Derek breaks the eye contact and nods.

“Yeah. You should.”

Stiles waits a second before he says, “I can’t believe you don’t want to find an alpha for your heat. It’s tradition.”

Derek scoffs.

“You’re starting to sound like my parents. And I’ll tell you what I told them: It’s a stupid tradition.”

Stiles leans forward and turns to stare at Derek.

“Why do you think that?”

Derek shrugs, averting his gaze again.

There’s a moment of silence before Derek says something, too low for Stiles to hear.

“What was that?”

Derek swallows, looks Stiles in the eye, and then speaks, slowly and clearly.

“I’m not attracted to alphas.”

Stiles pauses, thinks his brain must have gone offline for a moment, because what?

“What do you mean, you’re not attracted to alphas?”

Derek quirks an eyebrow at him, his face blank.

“I mean exactly what I said. I don’t find alphas attractive.”

“Is that even possible?” Stiles says, wincing slightly, because of course it’s possible, idiot, Derek just told him it was.

“I looked it up after I got my heat, because as much as I liked to pretend, part of me knew you would end up being an omega. It isn’t that common, and of course the media and educational system likes to pretend it isn’t something that happens at all, but it is. I found other omegas online saying they’re attracted to other omegas and alphas who are attracted to other alphas. It’s called being gay. There are even forums for us. For others like me.”

Stiles nods slowly as he tries to process this new information. For a second, he thinks he might have found an answer to his crush on Derek, only no. Derek might not be attracted to alphas at all, but Stiles is. He knows he is. He’s just attracted to Derek too.

“Okay. That’s…okay.”

“That’s all you have to say? Okay?”

“Well what else do you want me to say, Derek?” Stiles asks, staring down at his hands.

Derek laughs bitterly, and the sound makes Stiles’ heart ache a bit, because he doesn’t know what to say to make things better.

Stiles looks up to find Derek staring at him, a look in his eyes that Stiles can’t decipher.

Derek starts leaning in, and Stiles knows what’s about to happen, knows he can stop it. But he doesn’t want to.

When he feels Derek’s lips against his, it’s like things go into focus for a moment. He wants this. Of course he wants this. Derek’s always been it for him, and that doesn’t change just because they’re both omegas.

But in the back of Stiles mind are all the things he’s ever been taught. His feelings should be different since they’re both omegas. That’s what everyone thinks. He doesn’t have any idea how a relationship with Derek would work out. People wouldn’t understand.

He breaks the kiss.

“I’m not—I’m sorry. I need time.”

He gets up and goes home.

That night, he looks up all the things Derek’s told him. He finds the forums. He even finds a few people saying they’re attracted to alphas, betas, and omegas. He thinks that it shouldn’t make that big of a difference, but he breathes a sigh of relief at that, knowing he isn’t alone.

But with the forums come stories of bullying and harassment, of people refusing to understand. It seems like people are generally more understanding in cities, but the situation still isn’t good.

Stiles goes to sleep that night trying to figure out if being with Derek is worth all of the bad it comes with.

*****

Stiles manages to avoid Derek at school. He eats lunch in the library and ignores Derek during their shared classes. It’s easy when Derek doesn’t try to push him to talk to him. It lasts until Friday, when Derek pulls him into an empty classroom right as he’s walking toward the library during lunch.

“Can we talk?”

“Well, you manhandled me in here, so we might as well,” Stiles says, rubbing his arm where Derek had been holding him. He sees Derek look regretful at that.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know how else to get you to talk to me.”

“Well, you could’ve tried just asking,” Stiles says, sounding more irritated than he intends.

Stiles leans against the teacher’s desk, staring at Derek, who is just looking down at his shoes. Stiles considers saying something, but instead he just waits for Derek to speak and looks around the room. It’s a Biology classroom, he notices, taking in a diagram of a cell.

“I don’t want to spend my heat alone,” Derek says finally, looking up at him. Stiles is completely unprepared for his best friend’s eyes staring into his. Stiles has had a not-so-small obsession with those eyes for as long as he can remember, always fascinated by the mixture of colors.

So forgive him if it takes him a moment for Derek’s words to register when those eyes are locked on his.

“Wait, what?”

“I said I don’t want to spend my heat alone.”

Stiles nods his head slowly. “Yeah, I heard you, I just don’t know why you were so determined to tell me that.”

Stiles knows, on some level, that he’s being a complete dick, but it’s like he can’t turn the asshole part of his brain off. Derek doesn’t reply for a moment, and Stiles thinks that maybe this is it. This is where he loses his best friend.

Derek sighs and turns to look at the door as if contemplating leaving.

For a moment, Stiles thinks that’s what he’s going to do, but then Derek’s jaw clenches and he turns to look back at Stiles.

“I’m telling you, because I wanted to ask—I _am_ asking…if you’ll spend my heat with me.”

Stiles opens his mouth to respond, but no words come out. And, okay, so maybe Stiles’ brain really doesn’t need understand a sentence for his dick to respond to it, because yes his penis has taken a very big interest in the conversation at hand.

“But I’m an omega,” is all he can think to say.

Derek rolls his eyes, and if he didn’t look so miserable Stiles would think the gesture almost seemed fond.

“Yes, and as we established the other day, I’m attracted to omegas.”

“Okay…but that doesn’t mean I can take care of you during your heat.”

Derek pushes off of the desk stands fully, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

“Why not?”

Derek stares at him, eyebrows raised expectantly, eyes wide.

Stiles wants to scream, he’s so frustrated. Derek’s making it sound so easy, but Stiles can’t help but feel like it really isn’t easy at all.

“Because! Because I’m not an alpha.  It doesn’t make sense…biologically,” he says, looking around the room.

“That’s bullshit. I don’t know much about biology, but what I do know is this: I spent my entire first heat screaming out your name.” He says it so easily, not sounding embarrassed at all, but Stiles notices the way the tips of his ears redden.

Stiles dick hardens even more in his pants at the confession. He sees Derek glance down, a small smirk growing on his face when he clearly notices how he’s affecting Stiles.

“I spent the entire time imagining you were with me, imagining that my toys were actually you. You’re all I wanted the entire time. So don’t tell me it doesn’t make sense for me to want you, because the fact of the matter is that I do. And I’m pretty sure you want me too,” he says, glancing down at Stiles dick again.

“Derek,” Stiles says desperately, not knowing what he’s going to say next.

It turns out it doesn’t matter, because Derek walks toward the door, turning around just before he leaves.

“You have a week to decide.”

*****

Stiles doesn’t decide. He spends the next week thinking about nothing else. He wants to spend the heat with Derek. God, does he want to. He wants almost nothing else more at this point.

The only thing he wants more than sex with Derek is his friendship with Derek. He wants to at least be friends with Derek for the rest of their lives, and if they have sex and things don’t work, he knows that could be the end of them.

At this point, he thinks they could go back to at least a tentative friendship. Things would be stilted at first, but they could probably get better after a while. But sharing a heat together could ruin that.

So the decision Stiles is making isn’t just whether or not he wants to spend his heat with Derek. He’s deciding whether he thinks they could have a lasting relationship, whether he could brave all the bullshit he knows he’s going to get.

On Friday, he feels Derek’s eyes burning holes in his head in the classes they share together, but he says nothing.

He barely sleeps all night.

He spends all of Saturday in his room. He knows the decision’s basically been made at this point. Derek could have started his heat already, and Stiles said nothing.

Just after dinner, Stiles gets a text from Derek.

_My heat’s starting, if you want to come._

Stiles barely has time to read it before there’s another one.

_Pun intended._

Stiles snorts a little before he remembers that this is no joking matter.

His friendship with Derek is on the line.

Then again, he’s always been in love with Derek. He’ll probably always be in love with Derek. His romantic future with Derek is on the line too.

Stiles grabs his car keys and goes downstairs, where he knows his dad is on the couch watching TV.

He sits on the other end of the couch and looks at his dad, who raises an eyebrow when he sees what’s in his hand.

“Going somewhere?”

Stile shrugs. “Maybe.”

At that, his dad’s other eyebrow raises too.

“Anywhere important?”

“Derek asked me to spend his heat with him,” Stiles says, staring at his dad and waiting for a reaction.

So he’s surprised when no reaction comes.

Instead, his dad just nods slowly.

“Okay then. My next question is what are you still doing here?”

“Wait, that’s it? No, ‘but you’re both omegas’? Nothing?”

His dad squints his eyes, confused. “I mean, I assume you realize that you’re both omegas. And okay, so obviously I wasn’t exactly expecting you to end up with an omega, but what else do you want me to say? Do you want me to forbid you from doing it? Because I’m not going to do that, son.”

“It doesn’t bother you?” Stiles asks, hating how small his voice sounds.

“I mean, omegas being attracted to other omegas isn’t common, but I did go to college in Los Angeles. It was a far cry from Beacon Hills. Besides,” his dad says with a chuckle, “I have spent several years preparing myself for the day you asked Derek Hale to spend your heat with you. The situation’s changed a bit, but that doesn’t mean I’m suddenly against your relationship.”

“Other people are going to be against it,” Stiles says.

“They will be. You’ll probably have to fight to justify your relationship to people for the rest of your lives. And there will be asshole alphas, just like there always are. But that shouldn’t stop you from being with the person you love,” his dad replies.

Stiles doesn't say anything for a while before he finally finds himself nodding.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Well then, I’m going to go.”

He gets up and turns to leave, but his dad stops him.

“Your mother would be proud. Not to mention giddy. She was always going on about how cute you two were,” he says with a smile.

Stiles grins, thinking about all the pictures he has with Derek from his childhood, most of which were taken by his mom.

“See you later, Dad.”

He walks out the door and gets into his jeep, letting himself get excited about his relationship with Derek for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so slow. I struggled with trying to make things come together without having the fic become way longer than I originally intended. 
> 
> Next chapter: PORN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for any plot in this chapter, then I'm sorry to disappoint. This is pretty much just PWP the entire way through.

It’s all Stiles can do not to speed the entire way to the Hale house. Luckily, his father instilled safe driving habits into him. Stiles all but falls out of his truck when he finally pulls into the driveway.

Mrs. Hale opens the door, which for some reason isn’t something Stiles had even considered a remote possibility. He feels his throat close up when he sees her raised eyebrows, as if she’s waiting for an explanation. He doesn’t even know how to begin to give her one. Had Derek told her, or was that up to Stiles?

Luckily, she saves him from his discomfort by saying, “I hope you realize that if you go up there, you’re committing to a hell of a lot more than a few days with my son.”

A small smile begins to form on Stiles’ face. “Yes, ma’am. Derek’s it for me.”

Talia smiles at Stiles and moves out of the doorway to let him in.

“In that case, I’m glad you boys have worked everything out.”

Stiles walks into the foyer, turning to Mrs. Hale even though he really doesn’t know what to say, but she turns and walks into the kitchen, and Stiles finds himself alone.

Stiles forces himself to take deep breaths as he walks up the staircase. So what if he’s about to lose his virginity to his best friend? No big deal. He’s not freaking out. No way. Best friend? Shit, Stiles is just realizing that the term isn’t exactly correct anymore. They’re more than that. Stiles thinks that they’re going to need to have a very awkward talk about labels in a few days.

And okay, so maybe he audibly gulps when he finds himself right outside Derek’s door. Should he knock? They grew past knocking to enter each other’s rooms years ago, which okay, had resulted in some awkward experiences, but it just feels like knocking is the right thing to do in this situation.

But of course, Derek’s room has been soundproofed for his heat, and Stiles doubts that he’s in any position to open the door, so Stiles just takes a deep breath and bursts in, shutting the door immediately behind him.

Stiles is confronted with the sight of Derek on his back, knees bent with one hand four fingers deep inside himself and the other hand tightly wrapped around his dick. Stiles looks at Derek’s face, sweaty and panting, eyes hazy as he turns to notice Stiles for the first time, eyes widening as he gasps out Stiles’ name and comes.

Stiles snaps out of his haze and slowly walks forward, pointedly ignoring his raging hard-on as he hesitantly undresses until he finds himself naked and crawling into Derek’s bed.  He tries and fails not to be embarrassed at how naked he is. He feels a bit ridiculous at just how embarrassed he is, actually. After all, he did just see Derek orgasm as he called out Stiles name. His embarrassment fades away when Derek looks up at him and smiles. His arms come up to cradle Derek, one on his waist and one around his back.

“Didn’t think you would come,” Derek says, eyes locked on his before he turns to nose at Stiles’ shoulder. It doesn’t pass Stiles notice that Derek’s hands haven’t moved from his own ass and dick.

“Neither did I,” Stiles admits.

Derek takes a deep breath and says, “Glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Stiles says, and not a second later he feels Derek’s hand come forward to wrap around his dick.

“Whoa, not wasting any time, huh,” he jokes, trying not to freak out about the fact this is actually happening.

“’’M in heat,” Derek says sardonically, the _you idiot_ clearly implied as he tugs on Stiles’ dick particularly hard, causing Stiles to groan.

Stiles laughs and reaches down to push Derek’s hand away, ignoring his whine of protest.

“Yeah, good point. _You’re_ in heat. And it’s _my_ job to take care of you,” Stiles says, leaning forward to kiss Derek on the lips, smiling into it when Derek moans and tries to push his hand back onto Stiles’ cock.

He reaches down and gently pries Derek’s other hand away from where it’s still in his ass, smiling at the put-off look that gets him.

“Shh. I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry,” he murmurs, kissing him on the lips a final time.

Stiles slowly kisses down Derek’s chest, lapping up the come that he saw Derek shoot across his chest. He smiles up at Derek when he hears him moan at that before leaning down and licking up the length of Derek’s cock.

Stiles has seen enough porn to know how to do this in theory, but in practice it’s different, more awkward than he’d been planning. He sucks the head of Derek’s cock into his mouth, relishing in the sounds that causes Derek to make, but when he tries to go much deeper, he ends up choking, tears welling up in his eyes. He backs off, but Derek’s hips buck up a bit at their own volition, causing Stiles to choke again. He hears Derek’s lowly muttered apology and leans back to smile up at him, silently telling him it’s okay as he places a hand firmly on Derek’s hips, pinning him down as he wraps his other hand around the base of Derek’s cock, stroking up and down as he returns his mouth to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head, moaning as one of Derek’s hands comes up to wrap loosely around Stiles’ neck.

He moves the hand on Derek’s hip down to his rim, trusting Derek not to choke him again as he rubs around the outside before slowly pressing one inside, loving the way it just glides in due to how loose Derek still is. Stiles quickly adds a second, and then a third, nearly throwing his hands up in victory when he finds Derek’s prostate, pressing into it and relentlessly massaging it as he continues sucking around Derek’s cock.

“Gonna come,” Derek gasps out in warning half a second before Stiles feels Derek’s come spurt into his mouth. He tries to swallow it all down, but some escapes, spilling out of his mouth. Stiles slows down both his hand and loosens his mouth, just leaving enough pressure to help Derek ride out his orgasm.

Derek tugs Stiles up gently by his hair, and Stiles lets himself be guided up to Derek’s mouth, where Derek kisses him filthily, licking some of his own come from Stiles chin. Stiles moans into the kiss, licking into Derek’s mouth, extremely turned on knowing Derek is tasting himself.

Stiles’ dick is rock hard, and he reaches down to squeeze the base tightly. He doesn’t want to come yet, knowing that the next four days will be tough. He isn’t an alpha, so he won’t go into rut as a response to Derek’s heat. He’s going to be in a normal state throughout all of this, which means that he won’t have the ability to come a ridiculous amount of times. It’s a good thing he’s a teenager with a fast refractory period, but he knows that still isn’t likely to be enough to take care of Derek’s needs.

Derek, however, clearly doesn’t understand that, because one of his hands tries once again to wrap around Stiles’ dick. Stiles bats him away.

“Stop that. Wanna come inside you,” he says, looking Derek in the eyes as he speaks, loving the exact moment Derek registers what he’s said as his eyes get darker with lust. Derek nods quickly, yanking Stiles’ head forward so they’re kissing again.

Stiles lines his dick up and slowly enters Derek until he bottoms out. He stays still for a moment, trying to take a deep breath. Derek starts squirming underneath him, seeking the friction he desperately needs. Derek’s cock is already hard between them again, and Stiles wraps a hand tightly around it as he begins to move slowly. He doesn’t kid himself to think he’ll last that long. He just hopes he can get Derek to come before him.

Derek moves with him, matching every thrust, and it’s only a few thrusts before Stiles is slamming into him a final time as he comes. He stays inside Derek, tightening his grip on his cock as he speeds up. Derek comes with a gasp.

Stiles starts to slide out, but Derek’s hands reach around his ass, keeping him in place.

Stiles chuckles. “I’m going to have to pull out of you eventually.”

“Don’t want it to come out,” Derek mumbles, looking at Stiles with bleary eyes.

“What?” Stiles says, not really getting it.

“Your come. Want it inside me. Want you to breed me,” Derek says, words tumbling out of him as if he can’t stop them, and actually Stiles thinks that might be true, remembering some of the shit that came out of his mouth when he was in heat.

“You—you know that isn’t actually possible, right? We’re both omegas. I can’t actually get you pregnant.”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek says exasperatedly, with more than a hint of embarrassment clouding his features, like he would do anything for this conversation to be over. He’s looking to the side, refusing to lock eyes with Stiles.

 Stiles feels horrible, knowing this isn’t the time for jokes. He leans up, making sure his cock stays put inside Derek, and reaches out to turn Derek’s head toward him as he kisses him gently. He holds Derek’s face there until he opens his eyes and looks into Stiles’ gaze.

“I’m sorry. Do you have a plug? We can keep my come locked up inside you while my dick takes a break,” Stiles says with a wink. He’s glad that Derek is still lucid enough to roll his eyes at that, knowing that by tomorrow evening it’s possible that all his friend’s sarcasm will be drowned out by his heat.

“Bottom drawer,” Derek mumbles, nodding to the bedside table, and Stiles awkwardly pushes Derek up so his ass is in the air, slowly pulling out of him and reaching over to open the drawer.

He sees an array of toys, a couple of vibrators and several dildos of various sizes, as well as a rather large, black butt plug. Stiles grabs it and closes the drawer, thinking that they will have to put those other toys to good use later.

Stiles eases the toy into Derek, and once it’s in place, eases Derek’s hips down. He crawls up beside Derek and kisses him.

“How are you feeling?” Stiles asks, looking up at Derek to see that his eyes have become a lot more alert. Stiles remembers that, the random periods of awareness between orgasms where he’d almost felt normal for a while before the heat came back full force.

“Mostly horny,” Derek says, leaning into Stiles.

Stiles laughs, finding himself tracing mindless patterns on Derek’s hip. He looks down at his best friend and honestly can’t believe he’s allowed to have this. He just lost his virginity to Derek fucking Hale. He feels like the luckiest idiot on the face of the planet, wants to scream it from the rooftops or some shit like that.

“Other than that, I mean.”

“Nervous, I guess,” Derek says, his voice quiet as he stares down at Stiles’ hand on his hip. Stiles waits for him to go on. “Promise you won’t make fun of me for the embarrassing shit I say the next couple of days, me begging in vain for you to breed me included.”

“It’s a deal. But you can’t judge me for being kinda turned on by your nonsensical ramblings,” Stiles jokes.

He feels almost giddy when it garners a laugh from Derek.

“Deal.”

“Do you need to eat yet?” Stiles asks, glancing to the other side of the bed, where there’s a bunch of ready-to-eat food, almost all junk food, though there are also some canned fruits.

Derek shakes his head.

“I ate before you got here. I’m good for a few more hours. Let’s just lay here until I need to come again.”

Stiles smiles and leans his head on Derek’s shoulder.

*****

Stiles doesn’t even notice himself falling asleep, isn’t sure how long he’s been asleep when he’s jolted awake by the feeling of Derek kissing down his neck. He opens his eyes and notices sunlight filtering in through the gap in the blinds. He’s surprised they managed to sleep all night, but he’s also glad. He knows he’s unlikely to get a full night’s sleep again during Derek’s heat.

Derek must notice he’s waking up, because he leans up and kisses Stiles on the mouth, causing Stiles to wrinkle his nose.

“Morning breath,” Stiles says, though he doesn’t actually mind all that much.

“Fuck me again,” is Derek’s only reply.

Stiles reaches down and feels the plug still lodged in Derek’s ass. He pushes down on it, loving the way it elicits groan out of Derek. Slowly, he pulls it out, only to push it back in, working it in and out of Derek for a few moments before Derek angrily grits out, “Want you, not the toy.”

Stiles smiles and pulls it out, quickly replacing it with his dick.

Derek’s loose and wet with the combination of his own slick and Stiles’ come from earlier, and Stiles loves it, fucks him harder than before. Derek meets every thrust just as hard, filling the room with the filthy sound of flesh against flesh, mixing with breathless gasps and moans.

Stiles can almost feel his orgasm coming when he reaches down and grasps Derek’s dick, but in a turn of events, it’s Derek who swats him away.

“Wanna come jus’ on your cock,” Derek says with a gasp, and Stiles groans at the thought, starts fucking Derek harder. “Need more, need to be full,” Derek murmurs a moment later, and fuck Stiles has no idea what that even means.

Then he realizes. “Derek, I can’t. I’m not a—” He isn’t an alpha. He can’t knot him. And if there’s any thought that’s enough to stop him from coming, it’s that he might not be enough for Derek right now. He slows down, almost stops moving, but Derek is having none of that, starts bucking up harder, a loud whine escaping his throat.

Derek reaches out and grabs Stiles hand, and for a moment Stiles thinks that maybe he’s changed his mind about Stiles jerking him off, but then he pulls it down and between his legs, pushing it against where Stiles dick meet s his rim. Stiles understands what he wants and adds a finger the next time he thrusts into Derek.

“’Nother,” Derek gasps, and Stiles obliges.

He fucks into Derek with two fingers added to his cock, crooking them against his prostate on the next stroke in. He does this repeatedly, and it’s awkward at first, but then he gets the hang of it. Derek throws his head back and comes with a loud gasp, like his orgasm’s been punched out of him, and Stiles’ orgasm soon follows. He leaves both his cock and his fingers inside Derek, against his prostate until he starts to squirm away, and Stiles slowly removes his fingers.

“The plug,” Derek  says, and Stiles puts it in immediately after he removes his dick.

*****

It goes on like that all day. It takes another orgasm before Stiles can get Derek up and into his bathroom so they can brush their teeth. There are a few periods of lucidity where Derek doesn’t really say much, and they eat junk food and drink water to keep their energy up. They nap for a while, but it isn’t long before Derek is grinding against Stiles and waking him up for more sex.

Despite attempts to keep things as clean as possible, they’re getting pretty gross. It’s late in the evening, and they’ve both just come. Stiles is sprawled across Derek, his face on his chest. He leans back and rests his elbows on either side of Derek’s torso.

“How about I blow you in the shower, clean us both up, and then we come out here and I rim you?” Stiles asks nonchalantly.

Derek smiles. “It’d be easier to do that in bed.”

“Yeah, but it’d be less gross if we got cleaned up first,” Stiles says with a wink.

And with that, Derek’s smile is completely gone. His face just shuts down as he looks away.

“Didn’t realize you thought this was gross.”

Shit. Okay, so that’s totally not what Stiles meant, and now he’s freaking out. He knows that an omega in heat is more emotional, but Stiles isn’t exactly tactful. He speaks without thinking, and usually that’s okay, since his friends all know him well and know not to take anything he says too seriously. But this isn’t usually. This is Derek in heat, and Stiles feels horrible.

He reaches up and strokes Derek’s hair, feeling even worse when Derek flinches away.

“I didn’t mean that. I didn’t. Nothing about this is gross. This is amazing,” Stiles says, but it’s like Derek isn’t hearing it. Stiles brings his face down near Derek’s nosing along his jawline, kissing him lightly as he makes his way up to Derek’s ear. “You’re amazing. And beautiful. You mean so much to me. Actually, you’re pretty much the best thing to ever happen to me,” Stiles says honestly, surprised at just how emotional he feels.

He leans back and looks Derek in the eyes, smiling when he sees the surprised look on Derek’s face, any sign of pain gone from his eyes.

Stiles leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips. “I’m so happy you texted me. So happy you’re letting me share this with you. Can’t believe I’m lucky enough to be here with you,” Stiles goes on, reaching down between them to stroke Derek’s cock, which has been hardening since Stiles started complimenting him.

Stiles strokes him slowly and smiles up at Derek, who’s staring at him with a look of awe.

He keeps stroking as he speaks, “I’ve imagined having sex with you for years, but this is so much better. You’re more than I ever could have dreamt. You’re perfect. So perfect.”

Stiles leans down and kisses Derek again, and then Derek’s coming as he gasps into the kiss. Stiles leans back to smile at Derek, freaking out again when he notices tears streaming from Derek’s eyes.

“Derek, are you okay, I thought—” Derek cuts him off by flipping them over so he’s on top and then he kisses Stiles roughly, hands coming up to cradle Stiles’ face.

Derek breaks away from the kiss and smiles at Stiles.

“I’m not going to say it now, because I’m in heat and I want you to know I mean it,” Derek says, voice clear as day as he kisses him again. “But right back at you to everything you said.”

Stiles grins up at his best friend, overwhelmed by how much he loves Derek and the knowledge that Derek loves him back.

“Let’s go shower before my rationality goes out the window again,” Derek says, and Stiles downright cackles in response.

*****

Stiles gets them cleaned up, and then he rims Derek until he’s sobbing. Stiles loves it, loves the taste of Derek and the sounds he makes. He loves the feel of Derek around his tongue, the way Derek pushes back into Derek’s face, begging for more. It’s late, and they’re both tired by the time Derek comes, and Stiles just jacks off on top of Derek, adding to the mess on Derek’s stomach. He reaches over to the desk to grab a wet wipe and clean Derek off, but Derek is having none of that, just begs Stiles to leave it. Stiles rubs it into Derek’s skin, waits until Derek’s fallen asleep to gently clean him off, figuring neither of them would appreciate waking up stuck together.

Stiles wakes up that night to Derek moving against him. Stiles starts fucking him slowly, but Derek refuses to accept the pace, fucking back on Stiles cock harder and faster. Derek finally comes, falling asleep just moments later and leaving Stiles to clean them both up.

The second time Stiles wakes up is largely the same, and the day passes by mostly like the day before, with them fucking, only Derek is growing less and less lucid.

Stiles fucks Derek hard, coming inside him. He reaches over to grab the plug, but Derek stops him.

“No, don’ pull out. Want you,” Derek mumbles.

“Derek, I can’t stay like this forever. It’s okay. We’ll use the plug again. Just like before,” Stiles says, petting Derek’s hair soothingly with the hand that isn’t wrapped around the plug.

“No!” Derek yells frantically, shaking his head. “Wan’ you, not plastic. Please don’ move. Please,” he begs, panic on his face.

Stiles sighs but doesn’t move, stroking Derek’s hair some more.

“Okay. I can stay like this for a while longer.”

A while turns into half an hour, and finally Stiles can’t lie still anymore. They’ve been curled up together in silence the entire time, but Derek’s cock has been growing hard again, and he starts grinding into Stiles.

Stiles, however, has come too many times to be able to grow hard again, and the increased friction is just making his cock sore.

“Derek, I’m going to pull out, but I promise I’ll have the plug in right after,” he says, and Derek starts shaking his head. “I know, but I have to. It’ll be okay. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Derek takes a deep breath, but he stops protesting, and Stiles acts quickly, pulling out and inserting the plug.

Derek starts squirming immediately.

“Doesn’ feel right,” he whines. “Wan’ you.”

Stiles  wraps a hand around Derek’s cock and starts stroking it, hoping it will be enough, but Derek’s responding moan is as much one of frustration as it is of pleasure.

“Feels wrong. Need you,” Derek says.

“I know, but I can’t come again for a while. I’m so sorry.” Stiles gets an idea. He reaches into the bottom drawer and pulls out the largest dildo he founds, a large, realistic-looking one that’s got a good couple of inches on Stiles in addition to being wider.

He removes the plug and places it aside as he slowly slides the dildo in, working it in and out of Derek.

“’S not enough,” Derek complains, even though he’s meeting the thrusts full force.

“Yeah, I know, but I can’t—” And okay, so Stiles has another idea. And maybe it’s a little unorthodox, but Stiles thinks that may be okay.

He reaches behind him and presses a finger against himself, not surprised when it just slides in. He’s been able to ignore how slick he is this entire time, not thinking that his ass would get any use over the course of Derek’s heat, but Stiles thinks that this might be the only way he can sort of give Derek what he needs.

He quickly works a second finger into himself, and then a third, his other hand continuing to work the dildo in and out of Derek. Derek whines when he halts his movements to crawl on top of him.

He grabs Derek’s dick and lines it up.

“Is this okay?” he asks, waiting for Derek to nod enthusiastically before he sinks down. He groans at the feeling of Derek inside him, setting a slow pace as he slides up and down, relishing in the way Derek bucks up into him, desperate noises streaming from his mouth.

Stiles sits up and reaches back, grabbing the dildo and working it into Derek as he moves up and down, loving the way Derek moves with him, sinking down against the dildo before bucking up into Stiles. They get a good rhythm going, small gasps and moans tumbling out of Derek the entire time before he comes.

Stiles cock has just started taking an interest in the events. Stiles lifts himself off of Derek before moving back and sliding into him, setting a relentless pace as he fucks him hard until Derek comes again, and Stiles’ own orgasm follows shortly after.

*****

Derek is barely lucid at all the next day, wanting nothing but sex. It doesn’t take more than a minute after Derek’s come before he’s hard and leaking again, nonsense tumbling out of his mouth as he begs Stiles to fuck him. He’s become more eager, crawling on top of Stiles and taking what he wants from him. Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it, but it’s halfway into the day when he realizes that Derek hasn’t stopped to eat at all.

Stiles waits until right after Derek comes to lean over and pick up a can of peaches and a plastic fork. When he puts the peach up to Derek’s lips, Derek just shakes his head and refuses to eat it.

“Come on. You need to eat,” Stiles says desperately, pushing the fork more firmly against his mouth, but Derek shakes his head again and reaches out towards Stiles’ crotch, whimpering when Stiles pushes his hand away.

“We can do that after you eat,” Stiles says with a chuckle.

Logically, Stiles knows that Derek will be fine if he doesn’t eat. Stiles doesn’t think he took any time to eat when his heat got to its worst point, but he still doesn’t feel right letting Derek go without eating.  

“Please,” Derek says, the first actual word he’s said today, looking at Stiles with his mouth slightly open.

Stiles is so frustrated he could cry. How do you talk someone into taking care of their body when the only thing they can think about is sex?

Stiles glances around the room in frustration, ignoring Derek’s hands on him. He looks at the desk and a thought strikes him. He places the can on the desk and reaches into the drawer, pulling out one of the vibrators he remembers seeing earlier. He grabs the fork from the can and sits up, hoping his idea will work.

Stiles slides the vibrator in and turns it on low, loving the moan that gets him from Derek. He lets it go for a moment before turning it off, causing a high whine from Derek.

He looks down at the fork with a significant look before looking at Derek.

“Eat, and I’ll turn it back on,” Stiles says, pushing the fork against Derek’s mouth again. Derek takes the bite, chewing slowly. When he swallows, Stiles turns the vibrator back on, keeping it on the lowest setting. Derek grinds against it, trying to get more friction. Stiles turns it off again.

“Finish the can, and I’ll turn it back on,” Stiles says, hoping Derek understands him.

Derek’s mouth opens when he places another peach slice against it, and Stiles wants to cheer. It takes forever for the can to be finished, but when it finally is Stiles doesn’t hesitate to turn the vibrator on high and give Derek what he wants.

The vibrator stays out the rest of the day, since Stiles knows he wouldn’t be able to meet Derek’s needs without it. He’s exhausted by the time Derek finally falls asleep, not waiting a moment to let himself drift off too.

*****

The next day Stiles wakes up slowly, feeling disoriented and sore all over. He stretches, and it takes him a moment to realize that the reason this feels so weird is because the last few days he’s woken up to Derek urging him to fuck him.

He blinks his eyes open to see Derek smiling at him.

“My heat broke last night,” Derek says quietly.

Stiles sighs. “Thank god. Anymore sex and I think you’d break my dick.”

Derek chuckles, nosing at Stiles’ neck.

“Really? But I was so looking forward to having out-of-heat sex for the first time.”

Stiles gulps at the thought, wondering how he could be so nervous at the thought of sex with Derek when he’s done nothing but fuck him for the past few days.

 He turns to look at Derek, raising an eyebrow when he sees the look of amusement on his face.

“You can wait a few days.”

Derek smiles.

“Yeah, I suppose I can.” He looks down away from Stiles, glancing down at their bodies, and wrinkles his nose. “I can’t, however, wait any longer for a shower. Care to join me?”

Stiles gets caught in the bed sheets and falls flat on his face in his haste to follow Derek into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the epilogue!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry it took so long for this to come out! I was traveling for most of December, but then I got back and let myself stay in the habit of not writing for way too long.

Stiles is overly nervous on his way to school the next day. After he'd gotten home yesterday, he'd basically passed out, letting his exhaustion get the best of him. His dad had stoically not commented on what had happened when Stiles woke up that afternoon except to tell Stiles that he should invite Derek over for dinner soon. When Stiles pointed out that Derek came over for dinner all the time, the Sheriff glared and told his son to just do it. 

Stiles has a bad feeling about that, actually. He can imagine his dad angrily cleaning his gun when Derek walks through the door or something equally as cliché. Stiles honestly would not put it past him. And the worst part is that he knows that it would probably actually make Derek nervous, despite the fact that Derek has known his father for almost as long as Stiles has. 

Though, part of Stiles is honestly kinda curious to see how his dad will threaten Derek. His dad had probably had all these alpha-directed threats planned in his head for years. To Stiles' knowledge, parents threatening their children's omega partners is kind of rare. People don't really see omegas as a threat to anyone's chastity, because usually the only chastity anyone's interested in protecting _is_ an omega's. Still, Stiles is sure his father will be creative and think of something. 

Stiles hasn’t actually talked to Derek since he left Derek's house early yesterday morning. He knows that it’s important that they discuss what happened and what’s going to happen with them now. He’s basically already started planning their lives together in his head, but it would make him feel better to have a confirmation from Derek that they’re on the same page. Unfortunately, he won’t see Derek until English, and he has two classes to survive before then.

Scott glares at him when he walks into Chemistry, which surprises Stiles a bit. Shit. He hasn’t talked to Scott in days. He feels like the worst friend ever.

“Dude, where have you _been_? You missed the test yesterday! There’s no way Harris will let you make it up,” Scott hisses.

“Well he’s going to have to, because I was out on heat leave,” Stiles says with an eye roll.

Scott’s confusion is honestly a bit adorable.

“But you just had your heat.”

“I know!” Stiles says with a grin. He leans over, making sure to keep his voice down when he says, “I helped Derek through his.”

Scott’s confusion only grows.

“But you’re not a—”

“I know. Trust me, I already went through all that a million times. Basically, omega-omega relationships are apparently one of the best kept secrets in society. Or something. I honestly don’t know how they never taught us this. A real failure on the part of the education system if you ask me. But Derek and I are now a thing. I think. I still need to talk to him about that, but I’m feeling pretty good about us.”

Scott is still confused, his brow a bit furrowed. He shakes his head, and smiles.

“Well, if you’re happy, I’m happy for you! Still not sure you’ll get Harris to let you retake the test, though.”

The bell rings just then, and Harris immediately calls the class to attention, beginning yet another boring lecture.

Stiles stays after class to talk to Harris at the risk of being late to second period. Luckily, his history teacher is significantly nicer than Harris and probably won’t care that he’s late.

“What do you want, Stilinski?” Harris asks, not looking up from where he’s slumped over his desk, beginning to grade exams.

“I was wondering if I could make up the exam I missed yesterday.”

Harris looks up then, raising an eyebrow.

“That depends. Do you have an excuse as to why you were absent?”

Stiles nods quickly, and says, “Yeah! I was out due to a heat.”

Harris sighs in exasperation. “Nice try, Stilinski, but you just used that excuse a few weeks ago.”

“No, no! I mean, it wasn’t _my_ heat. I was helping another student get through their heat.”

Harris’s eyebrows go up at that.

“Mr. Stilinski, since you are an omega, and therefore not truly _capable_ of helping another omega through their heat, that is not an adequate excuse for missing an exam. And I must say that I do not need to know about whatever perversions you get up to when you’re not at school.”

“Hey! It’s not perverse. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Stiles is furious. He swears he almost sees red. Shit, if he were an alpha he has no doubt his eyes would be glowing red right now.

Harris just sighs again, which only serves to piss Stiles off more.

“That is no way to talk to a teacher, Mr. Stilinski. If I thought you were worth the effort, I’d take you to the principal’s office for that remark. As it is, I don’t actually care why you were absent. If you can get a slip from the office excusing your absence, you can retake the test.” The bell rings, and Harris goes on to mutter, “Now get to class.”

Stiles’ anger calms down a bit during history, but it’s definitely still there. It’s there until he walks into English and sees Derek sitting in his usual seat next to his. Derek looks up and smiles, and Stiles almost forgets to breathe.

The only bad thing about him forgetting about his anger is that it was the only thing keeping him from being nervous.

Luckily for him, Derek saves him from his anxiety.

“So, I was thinking, we should go to dinner Saturday night. Like a date,” Derek says, looking him in the eyes. He looks so cocky it’s almost impossible to stand, but Stiles would be lying if he said that Derek’s confidence doesn’t do it for him.

“Are you asking or telling me?”

Derek rolls his eyes.

“Just say yes already.”

“There was no question for me to say yes to!” Stiles exclaims while laughing.

Derek groans in frustration.

“Fine. Will you, Stiles Stilinski, go out on a date with me, Derek Hale, on Saturday?”

Stiles grins and says, “Well, that depends.”

Derek just lifts an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to go on.

“See, I’ve had these plans since I was really little. See, I was going to mate with my best friend. Gorgeous guy. Really quiet. Secretly a dork. Total alpha male. We were going to date as teenagers, but not just casual dating or anything like that. It was going to be a really serious relationship, the kind that leads to marriage. A life together, maybe even children. Unfortunately, things didn’t really work out.”

“Oh?” Derek asks, his face betraying a slight nervousness.

Stiles nods and goes on, “Yeah, see he’s an omega. I’m an omega. Luckily for me, we’re both still into each other. I, at least, am really into him. And even though there have been a few changes to my original plans, I’m still planning on having the same kind of relationship. A serious, forever relationship. I want a life with him. Are you okay with that?”

Derek’s looking at him with wonder when he says, “Yes. Definitely.”

“Then I would love to go on that date with you,” Stiles replies with a smile.

Things aren’t perfect. Stiles knows that. He knows it’s going to be harder than he’d like to get the office to excuse his absences over the past few days, though he’s counting on his ability to persuade them by threatening to bring his father in to argue his case.

He knows that there will be more people who aren’t very understanding, like Harris. There will probably even be people who are worse than him.

But none of that will keep Stiles from being with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeee. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are most definitely appreciated.


End file.
